


All children have blue eyes

by starryvin



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvin/pseuds/starryvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel and Velanna accidentally make a baby. It is not a surprise, and yet...</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Just some very pointless fluff/very light angst. It is also really short. I love Velanna. (And Nathaniel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All children have blue eyes

"It looks... human."

Frankly, Nathaniel had been prepared for this reaction by the midwife. She was an elf as well, and after Velanna had fallen into endorphin-fuelled daze and sleep, she had taken the opportunity to point out something that Nathaniel had figured out by himself: the elven woman would not like the fact that their child would be human in all but what it (she, as it had now become apparent) held inside. But nothing that the middle-aged woman could've said to him would have prepared him for the disappointed edge in Velanna's tone, the way she looked at their child as she suckled her breast. Almost as if she wished for the baby to go away, for their shared mistake to be undone.

He almost asked her: "Don't you like it?" Then he realized that it sounded like he had given the woman a risky gift, when in reality it was quite the opposite.

"I didn't know you'd take it bad," he said instead.

"I'm not taking it... bad." She didn't look at him. Her eyes were fixated on the baby at her breast. "It shouldn't be a surprise."

"We can't always prepare ourselves for things, even if they aren't surprises," Nathaniel said, absent-minded, and inched closer to the bed. He sat down and draped an arm around her shoulders. "She has your eyes."

"They're the wrong color," Velanna huffed, but leaned into the touch regardless.

"All children have blue eyes," Nathaniel said. "When she is big, she will have your eyes. And you can read her stories in elvhen, and she will learn to love the Creators as well as the Maker."

"You don't have to teach me to love my child," Velanna said, but a tiny smile was playing on her lips. Nathaniel kissed her cheek.

"I humbly apologize," he said and stood up. "But we ought to hurry, if you want our darling to be presentable. I doubt Commander can fend Bethany and Oghren off for much longer."

"I always looked down on them," Velanna said quickly, and Nathaniel sat back down faster than was dignified.

"Whom, love?" Velanna was staring at the wall, face unreadable.

"Those of us who loved humans. I thought... I thought that they were forgetting what we are. Succumbing to the will of humans. Staining our bloodline." Nathaniel stroked her shoulders, pressed a kiss behind her ear. Did everything in his power to distract them from what neither of them wanted to talk about.

Velanna turned her head to meet Nathaniel’s lips and they kissed slowly, lips moving lightly against each other.

“I love you,” she said when they separated. “I love you.”

“And I you,” Nathaniel whispered and reached his fingers to brush against the wispy hairs already growing on the baby’s head. “And this little darling.” Velanna smiled a full smile.

“I love her too.”


End file.
